mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Wubbox
Activation The Rare Wubbox is activated in a similar manner to the regular Wubbox. The major difference is that instead of needing to box one of each natural monster on the islands in which it resides, be it Plant Island, Cold Island, Air Island and Gold Island, it requires natural Rare Monsters instead. Just like the regular variety, the Rare Wubbox boxing requirement can be bypassed by using diamonds. It costs 38 for each monster to be filled and will cost 570 in total if the feeding process is bypassed completely. Once one of each Rare Monster is given to the Rare Wubbox, it will activate and be able to generate coins, be able to be fed to increase its level, up to 15, and also have its own unique set of likes of certain monsters and decorations. Boxing Monsters Boxing is done using the exact same process for the Rare Wubbox as one would for the regular Wubbox. The sole difference is that the monsters that must be Boxed may only be of the rare variety, though the Box option will appear with all monsters on the island, regardless of whether or not they are boxable, or still needed for boxing. It is similar to how with the regular Wubbox, though one might have already Boxed a certain monster in it, all monsters of that type on the island where the inactivated Wubbox resides still have the box option; this also applies to the Ghazt on Plant Island. For example, if one were to Box a Rare Noggin on Plant Island, though the Rare Wubbox already has its Rare Noggin slot filled, the box option will still appear for any and all Rare Noggins residing on that same island. At any rate, a monster cannot be boxed if they are not needed. The game blocks that action and displays a message before completing the Boxing. Once the Rare Wubbox is placed on an island, and once another placed monster is selected, an additional option to Box that monster appears. Additionally, the option to box shows up in the Nursery after the Rare Wubbox is placed. Thus, monsters can go straight from the nursery into the Rare Wubbox without being placed on the island first. After a monster has been boxed, it doesn't count towards the happiness of other monsters, even with the help of a Unity Tree. For example, suppose there is a Ghazt on Plant Island that's at 100% Happiness, in part because there is also a Rare Entbrat there as well. But if that Rare Entbrat is boxed, the Ghazt's Happiness will go down to 75%, assuming there is no common Entbrat on the island. Another Entbrat or Rare Entbrat would need to be placed in order to restore the Happiness of the Ghazt. For all intents and purposes, once a monster has been Boxed, it is "gone." It doesn't generate coins, and it doesn't make other monsters happy. If the Boxed monster was at Level 15 and had appeared on Gold Island, Boxing it on its natural island will also make it disappear from Gold. Activation on Gold Island Like its common counterpart, the Rare Wubbox can be placed on Gold Island at Level 15, but it will be inactive. To activate it, one must box one of every level 15 Rare Monster. Boxing these monsters on Gold Island will remove them from their home island. If a Rare Wubbox is removed from Gold Island, it will go back to its inactive form again. This activation counts for "Powerup a Wubbox on Gold Island" goal, however, packing rare monsters does not count for "Box all NNN Island monster species in a Wubbox on Gold Island" goals. Description The Rare Wubbox is a monster that had been released in December 10th 2015. It had first been released on the Version 1.3.7 update, exclusively at Plant Island. It had been included in Cold Island since 22nd July 2016, 19:00 UTC, during Version 1.4.3. It had been included in Air Island since 23rd September during the 2.0.0 update, at approximately 18:00 UTC. The Rare Wubbox is very different from its regular counterpart. It has keyboard keys on its arms, it has a grille-like mouth, the core in the middle is replaced with a vinyl record, and has green eyes rather than red, as well as yellow electricity instead of blue. The Rare Wubbox in box form is similar to a normal Wubbox, with some differences. Instead of being yellow and brown, the box is colored salmon and silver. The button on top is replaced by a vinyl record and player, and there are several speakers on it. The doorway now lacks stairs and rocks, and appears to have a car grille over it. The two pillars also have small keyboards. Powered up, the Rare Wubbox has the same color scheme as the box, green eyes and blue eyelids (as opposed to maroon and red), a huge mouth that does not move while the monster is idle, and its parts are connected by yellow electricity. The monster's feet also lack the common toes, being one whole pad. Occasionally, when the Rare Wubbox expands its arms, there appears to be the sort of bars one would see on a media player (which has red, orange, yellow, and green bars, which represent the loudness of an audio) on the extended part of its arms. It appears to be missing its right shoulder pad, sporting an arched metal piece instead. Song Unlike other rares, who have songs identical to their counterpart, this Wubbox's sound is a medley of synthesized garbling and vocalized words, with a voice similar to that of someone speaking through a talkbox on keyboard or a vocoder. Its voice is so distorted that it's hard to make out what it is saying. See also the Wikipedia articles on Mondegreen, apophenia, and pareidolia. When asked about the exact lyrics, the Monster Handlers declined to comment, so all lyrics listed on this page are conjectural approximations agreed upon by the community. In Plant Island, it plays some synthesized vocal rhythm and then sings with some synthesized vocalizations. Its lyrics in Plant Island are completely in dispute. See the Talk page for some idea of the discussion. More info in here, here, here, and here. In Cold Island it sings "Monster overflow" or "Data overflow", then a brief Rare Wubbox rhythm, then "Over-overflow", followed by some fast-paced synthesized rhythm. In Air Island it sings "Wub wub box box help help h-h-h-help help help help help Filing! (Or loading loading piling) Error eh-eh-eh-error (the) Monster overflow!" also in its distinct synthesized garbled tone. On Gold Island, the Rare Wubbox sings a longer part: "Error error," then something to the likes of "Power is down", "Powering down", or "File's not found", then "Wubbox failed to launch; loading, loading." Breeding Just like its regular counterpart, the Rare Wubbox cannot be bred; it can only be purchased in the StarShop, not the regular Market. Fortunately, it is available at any time of the year. Currently, it can only be bought on Plant, Cold, and Air Islands, for 1 Starpower. Once it has been activated and fed to level 15, it can then be Teleported to Gold Island. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Earning rate is in coins per minute, for an Activated Wubbox only (until fully "fed" it produces nothing except ZZZ's). Feeding Monsters (insert info) Likes Thumpies Totem Too.png|Thumpies Totem, Too|link=Thumpies Totem, Too|linktext=Thumpies Totem, Too Mount Knottshurr.png|Mount Knottshurr|link=Mount Knottshurr|linktext=Mount Knottshurr Freed Thing.png|Freed Thing|link=Freed Thing|linktext=Freed Thing Boss Monument.png|Boss Monument|link=Boss Monument|linktext=Boss Monument Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Thumpies Totem, Too *Mount Knottshurr *Freed Thing *Boss Monument See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing an island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes Rarewubtease.png|Teaser Rarewubpro.png|Initial release at Plant Island ColdIslandRareWubbox.png|Cold Island release Rarewubairteaser.png|Rare Wubbox introduction to Air Island teaser Rarewubairrelease.png|Air Island release *The Rare Wubbox was teased here on this Facebook link. *Other than Dipsters, which consume no beds (but will still generate coins), the Rare Wubbox is at current the most efficient monster in terms of its maximum coin production, minimum coin production rate and second place in its bed consumption (Dipsters is first). At level 1, it only requires one bed and in return gives a whopping 54,000 coin maximum income, compared to the 43,200 maximum income and 15 minimum coin production rate gained from the common Wubbox (which requires 6 beds). *The Rare Wubbox was added to the game on December 10th, 2015. *The Rare Wubbox is also the only Rare to have a different song than its common counterpart. *The Rare Wubbox has a different audio sample, unlike other rares. *The Rare Wubbox is the only monster to like decorations from the StarShop. *The Rare Wubbox never blinks or moves its mouth during its idle animation; it only does so during its singing animation. *The Rare Wubbox costs the the least amount of Starpower in the StarShop, requiring only 1 . *The Rare Wubbox has the longest incubating time of all monsters. *Rare Wubbox was released to Cold island on July 22, 2016. At the same day it was first released to Cold Island, all natural Rares of Cold Island were discounted by half. This did not occur with the initial release at Plant Island though. *During the Air Island release, all of the natural Rares were also available too. *Rare Wubbox Is the first non-natural monster to speak English, followed by Brump. *It and Whajje are the only monsters to say their own species name. Interestingly, they are both Supernatural Monsters. *In the Original Soundtrack, the Rare Wubbox could be heard on Water and Earth island before its official release there. *It is possible to have an inactive Wubbox and Rare Wubbox at the same time. This does not conflict each other as they do not require the same monsters - the common Wubbox requires common Natural Monsters while the Rare Wubbox requires Natural Rare Monsters. *To box every Rare Monster using only Starpower would require 14,000 per Natural Island. Boxing every Rare Monster using only Starpower and Food in Gold Island requires 35,000 and TBA *For a period in December starting Friday the 23rd, the Rare Wubbox was on sale on all Islands in the ''Market ''for 0 coins. It also was in the market of the Water and Earth Islands, even though it wasn't in the StarShop yet. The Water and Earth ones where missing animations and used the song of the common Wubbox on the islands. From this, it can be inferred that the Rare Wubbox's addition to the Market during the sale was accidental. Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Mirror Islands